Can You Look at Me?
by Raineze
Summary: Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja? Apa aku tak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk sedikit saja menempati ruang di hatimu? Aku begitu terpuruk dan hampir gila karenamu.. Karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, selain memendam segenap rasa di hatiku ini


Title: Can You Look At Me?

Cast:

Jung Yonghwa  
Kang Minhyuk  
Lee Jonghyun  
Lee Jungshin

Genre: Hurt/comfort, etc

Author: putriaans

Length: oneshoot

Warning! : YAOI, Boy Boy

**Happy Reading! Don't Forget to RCL! :D**

_Jika aku tak lagi punya kesempatan, lantas apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus terus menahan dan memendam segenap perasaanku padamu seorang diri? Aku tahu kau bagaikan angsa putih cantik sedangkan aku itik hitam buruk rupa, tak pantas disandingkan bersama. Tapi tak bolehkah aku berharap?_

_Aku ingin bersikap bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia, meskipun itu bersama orang lain. Itu keinginanku. Itu janjiku. Tetapi aku tak bisa menepatinya. Aku tak bisa memenuhinya. Itu amat sangat berat, sulit, menyakitkan. Aku tersiksa. Aku seperti selalu diberi jarak yang amat jauh antara aku denganmu. Bagaikan dasar dan permukaan samudra. Bagaikan langit dan bumi. Bagaikan air dan minyak. Bagaikan jurang tanpa dasar._

_Aku terpuruk dalam kesendirian. Tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.. _

Suasana dorm CNBLUE terlihat hidup setelah berbulan-bulan sepi tanpa penghuni karena BLUESTORM World Tour mereka. Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan panjang nan melelahkan itu, , manager CNBLUE memberikan mereka libur selama dua minggu. Sebuah liburan yang amat sangat dinantikan.

Kicauan riang burung-burung di pagi hari membuat seorang namja bersurai hitam legam terbangun dari tidurnya. Dikuceknya perlahan iris bulan sabitnya untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk ke retinanya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari ranjang setelah disingkirkannya kaki jenjang roomatenya yang bertengger manis di perutnya.

"Jungshin-ah! Ppali ireona!" teriak namja beriris bulan sabit itu pada roomatenya itu. Tetapi mungkin karena dia baru bangun tidur dan masih lemas, teriakannya itu lebih pantas disebut gumaman. Setengah linglung, Minhyuk – namja beriris bulan sabit itu – meninggalkan Jungshin dan berjalan ke kamar hyungdeul-nya.

Klek. Dengan langkah perlahan, Minhyuk melangkah menuju tempat tidur salah satu hyung-nya, Jonghyun, dan membangunkannya. "Hyung, ireona hyung, ini sudah pagi.."

"Hnn,"

Jonghyun menggeliat perlahan, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya. Ketika yang pertama dilihatnya ialah Minhyuk, ia tersenyum lebar. "Selamat pagi, Minhyuk-ah!" katanya riang. Disambutnya tangan Minhyuk yang terulur padanya. Kemudian terbangun dan mereka melangkah keluar kamar dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan.

Klek.

Ketika pintu tertutup sempurna, seorang namja yang memiliki tatapan teduh dan senyuman yang memukau terduduk di ranjangnya. Ditatapnya pintu yang sudah tertutup manis dengan tatapan nanar.

"Apakah Jonghyun segalanya bagimu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku sedikit saja?" gumamnya pelan. Diurutnya dada sebelah kirinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang menyesakkan rongga dadanya. Jung Yonghwa, pemilik segala rasa sakit itu, beranjak menyambar handuk, dinyalakan olehnya shower dan kemudian terduduk lemas di bawah shower itu. Membiarkan dinginnya air menusuk tulang.

Yonghwa sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan kini melangkah lesu menuju ruang makan. Diliriknya lemari es di sampingnya, kemudian terbesit sebuah ide di benaknya.

Dengan semangat, diambilnya daging, tomat, dan beberapa sayuran lainnya. Dicuci dan diirisnya tomat dan sayuran lainnya dengan begitu semangat. Ditumisnya sayuran itu kemudian dimasukkannya daging yang sudah diiris tipis. Aroma sedap masakan mulai tercium dan menyebar ke seluruh sudut dorm. Beberapa menit kemudian tumisan itu sudah terhidang manis di meja makan. Tinggal menunggu nasi di rice cooker matang, dan ia siap makan bersama Minhyuk. Oh, bersama Jungshin dan Jonghyun juga.

"Whoaaa! Hyung, kau yang memasak ini semua?" suara khas Jungshin membahana ke seluruh dorm. Yonghwa mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eits, jangan ambil makanan ini!" sergah Yonghwa ketika Jungshin sudah mengambil sendok dan hendak menyuapkan tumis daging itu ke mulutnya. Jungshin menatap hyung nya satu ini bingung.

"Wae?"

"Minhyuk yang harus memakannya terlebih dahulu. Jika kau membantah, maka tiada jatah untukmu!" ujar Yonghwa memberi ultimatum sembari memberikan death glare-nya. Sendok yang dipegang Jungshin pun terjatuh dan tergolek lemas di samping piring buah.

"Ne, aku tau hyung. Princess-mu yang harus memakannya pertama kali." Ujar Jungshin lemas sementara Yonghwa terkekeh. "Padahal aku sudah lapar.." lanjutnya.

"Oh ya, Minhyuk kemana?" tanya Yonghwa ketika tawanya sudah mereda. Kepala dan sudut matanya mencari Minhyuk ke segala penjuru arah.

"Dia jalan-jalan pagi bersama Jonghyun hyung."

"Oh,"

"Hyung! Jangan marah! Mian.. mian.." Jungshin pun menjadi salah tingkah ketika gerak-gerik Yonghwa mulai berbahaya. Karena pastilah dirinya yang akan terkena amukan Yonghwa.

"Hahahahahaaa!" suara tawa Minhyuk dan Jonghyun mulai terdengar. Dan langkah kaki mereka perlahan mendekati ruang makan.

"Hmm. Sedap sekali aromanya," Minhyuk mulai mengendus aroma sedap tumis daging yang terhidang di meja makan. Yonghwa menatap Minhyuk penuh gairah sementara Jungshin curi-curi menyikut lengan Yonghwa yang amukannya mulai menguap.

"Minhyuk-ah. Kau pasti lapar setelah jalan-jalan. Ayo kita makan!" Yonghwa meraih lengan Minhyuk dan memboyongnya duduk di kursi yang selalu Minhyuk duduki. Jungshin hanya menyengir melihat perlakuan Yonghwa terhadap Minhyuk layaknya tuan putri. Jonghyun pun nampaknya tidak terlalu ambil pusing ketika tautan tangannya dan Minhyuk terlepas.

"Ah, nasinya sudah matang. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambilkan untukmu." Yonghwa beranjak mengambil dua mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Kemudian diberikannya satu mangkuk untuk Minhyuk.

"Untukku mana, hyung?" tanya Jonghyun mulai bersuara. Yonghwa menatap Jonghyun sekilas dan mengangkat bahu.

"Jungshin, tolong ambilkan untuk Jonghyun"

"Hyung, kenapa Jonghyun hyung tidak diambilkan sekalian?" pertanyaan Minhyuk membuat ulu hati Yonghwa serasa dirajam berjuta sembilu. Yonghwa pun memilih diam dan mengaduk-aduk nasinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, hyung, aku ambilkan ya.." Minhyuk bangkit dan mengambil dua mangkuk untuk Jonghyun dan Jungshin. Kemudian diisinya mangkuk pertama.

"Uh, emm aku ambil sendiri saja!" Jungshin ikut bangkit dan menyambar sendok nasi di tangan Minhyuk yang sudah siap mengisinya untuk mangkuk kedua. Minhyuk menjawabnya dengan gumaman singkat kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya yang berhadapan dengan Jonghyun.

"Hyung, kau tidak makan? Kenapa nasinya diaduk-aduk saja?"

"Em, kau duluan Minhyuk-ah."

"Arasseo. Semuanya, selamat makan!" kata Minhyuk riang dan mulai mengambil tumis daging buatan Yonghwa dengan sumpit kemudian dimasukkannya ke mulut. Semuanya mengikuti Minhyuk dan ikut makan dengan lahapnya. Terkecuali Yonghwa yang kembali merasa sakit.

"Aaahh~ jeongmal mashita.."

"Ne, Yonghwa hyung, kau benar-benar hebat membuat makanan seenak ini!" puji Jonghyun yang dibalas senyuman tipis nan singkat dari bibir insan yang sedang berduka itu. Baginya, makanan ini terasa hambar, karena bubuhan senyum Minhyuk yang diinginkannya diberikan untuk Jonghyun, bukan dirinya.

"Minhyuk, tomat ini enak. Kau mau coba?" Jonghyun mengambil salah satu tomat di mangkuknya dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Minhyuk yang terbuka dengan semangatnya.

"Hyung, ini saanggaaatt enak!" jawab Minhyuk membenarkan ucapan Jonghyun barusan. Membuat Yonghwa semakin muak dengan suasana hangat – bagi Jonghyun dan Minhyuk – tapi sangat menjijikkan bagi dirinya.

"Hyung.." panggil Jungshin dan ketika Yonghwa menoleh, Jungshin hanya menatap Yonghwa dengan tatapan yang mengandung sejuta arti mendalam. Yonghwa balas menatap Jungshin datar.

"Cih,"

"Aku sudah selesai makan, maaf jika kehadiranku mengganggu kebersamaan indah kalian," Yonghwa bangkit kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang dipenuhi tanda tanya dalam benaknya.

"Gomawo Jonghyun, sudah membuat moodku menjadi sangat jelek." Gumam Yonghwa ketika dirinya melewati Jonghyun.

"Hyung, maksudmu apa?"

**Kang Minhyuk POV**

Aku tersenyum menatap hamparan bintang di angkasa. Di temani dengan pemandangan city light kota Seoul, aku menyesap coklat panasku perlahan. Bolehkah aku bercerita padamu?

Apa kau akan mencibirku bila aku mengalami apa yang disebut dengan cinta terlarang? Yah, aku tidak mengada-ngada. Aku mengalami ini.

Aku mencintai noonaku? Tidak!

Aku mencintai anjing Yonghwa hyung? Mustahil!

Aku mencintai hyungku. Aku mencintai hyungku. Guitarist di CNBLUE, group band kami. Silakan jika kau ingin melempariku dengan tomat busuk, telur busuk, atau apapun itu. Kutanya padamu, bolehkah aku melanjutkan perasaan ini? Perasaan yang tiba-tiba tumbuh dengan sendirinya?

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada hyungku itu. Karena aku yakin dia masih normal. Dia pasti mencintai yeoja, bukan namja sepertiku ini. Atau sebaiknya aku pendam saja perasaan ini? Supaya hubungan kami tidak retak?

Aku tahu ini bodoh dan konyol, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku mencintai hyungku! Dan ini sangat membebaniku, aku selalu merasakan perasaan aneh jika hyungku bersama orang lain. Baik namja maupun yeoja. Hahah, jika publik mengetahui ini, pasti para Lovely Gazes langsung musnah!

.

"Minhyuk-ah,"

Aku menoleh ketika hyungku memanggil. Yonghwa hyung tampak bersender di pintu. "Hyung.."

"Sedang apa kau? Apa aku mengganggu?" jawabnya dan berjalan pelan ke arahku. Aku menggeleng dan menunggunya hingga posisinya sejajar denganku.

"Hyung, aku ingin bercerita padamu," ujarku lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit kota Seoul yang sedikit mendung ini.

"Apa? Katakanlah," jawabnya bijak. Aku tersenyum tipis. Sudah saatnya aku menceritakan ini pada hyungku. Karena jika kupendam terus, pastilah aku akan selalu merasa sesak acap kali melihat hyung yang kucinta itu bersama orang lain.

"Salahkah aku jika aku mencintai sesama jenis?"

"Mwo?" intonasi suara Yonghwa hyung terdengar sangat kaget. Aku menoleh dan menatap wajahnya yang sempurna itu. Yonghwa hyung balas menatapku tak percaya.

"Wae hyung? Salahkah?"

"Mm, aniya.." jawabnya pelan. Perlahan dirinya berjalan ke belakangku kemudian kurasakan sepasang tangan hangat melingkar manis di perutku. Hangat. Dan aroma tubuh khas Yonghwa hyung yang menyejukkan memanjakan indera penciumanku.

"Memangnya kau mengalaminya hem? Siapa yang kau cintai Minhyukkie?" kurasakan deru napas Yonghwa hyung yang sedikit tidak teratur mengenai tengkukku. Membuat bulu kudukku sedikit meremang.

"Rahasia. Kekeke~ " aku terkekeh pelan dan kurasakan sifat childish Yonghwa hyung kambuh. Hahaha, leader yang berkharisma di depan Boice, publik, dan media, tapi childish di belakang mereka.

"Ah.. arayo. Kau tau? Aku juga mencintai sesama jenis," aku tersentak ketika Yonghwa hyung mengakui itu. Tidak kusangka, kukira ia menyukai Seohyun, atau Shinhye mungkin?

"Mwo? Kau gay hyung?" aahh, aku kelepasan bicara.. bersiaplah aku terkena amukan Yonghwa hyung..

Tetapi Yonghwa hyung malah semakin mengeratkan ikatan tangannya di perutku. Dan aku membiarkannya. Membiarkan tubuhku yang sedikit menggigil karena dinginnya angin malam menjadi lebih hangat karena pelukan Yonghwa hyung.

"Namja yang kucintai itu mirip denganmu. Manik matanya indah, dan berbentuk bulan sabit juga sepertimu. Kulitnya juga sebersih milikmu. Sayangnya dia belum melihat ke arahku. Dia sibuk dengan hyungnya sendiri. Aku benci dengan hyungnya itu. Karena dia merebut semua saat-saat kebersamaanku dengan namja itu."

"Hyung.."

"Yah, mungkin aku egois. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikapnya. Jadi maafkan aku ketika tadi pagi aku ketus padamu dan, Jonghyun. Moodku sedang tidak baik."

"Hyung?"

"Aku tahu mustahil bila namja yang kucintai itu melihatku, karena aku pasti berbeda jauh dengan tipe kekasih yang diinginkannya. Dan aku tahu dia menaruh perhatian lebih pada hyungnya."

"Hyung.. neo gwaenchana?"

"Ani, aku tidak baik-baik saja Minhyuk-ah. Rasanya sakit. Perih, pedih, dan menyesakkan. Aku bodoh, tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya. Dan ketika aku terlambat, semuanya terasa sangat menyesakkan. Berjuta kalimat 'seandainya saja dahulu aku..' memenuhi pikiranku hingga aku hampir gila. Aku frustasi, aku kalap, aku lelah seperti ini terus!"

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu dengan kisah cintaku yang menyedihkan ini Minhyuk-ah. Aku ingin bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja. Tetapi aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu sekarang, aku terlalu lelah dan ingin rasanya aku, aku, aaarrggghh!" Yonghwa hyung membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku. Kemudian suara isakan pilu terdengar seiring dengan t-shirt ku yang mulai basah.

Aku tidak menyangka seberat ini rasanya menjadi Yonghwa hyung. Tersiksa seperti ini tanpa ada satupun yang tahu diantara kami bertiga. Menanggung semua beban ini sendirian. Senyuman dan tawa riangnya selama ini ternyata palsu. Berusaha membangun pertahanan dirinya diluar, tetapi rapuh dalam dunia kesendiriannya.

Perlahan mataku ikut berair. Kulepaskan perlahan pelukan Yonghwa hyung dan aku berbalik menatapnya yang menunduk. Lantai yang kami pijak perlahan terkena tetesan air matanya. Air mata kepiluan, kepedihan, dan ketersiksaan. Kurengkuh Yonghwa hyung dalam pelukanku. Aku baru sadar selama ini aku bukan keluarga yang baik untuknya. Bagaimana bisa aku disebutnya keluarga, tetapi masalah yang menderanya saja sejak dulu pun aku baru tahu sekarang.

"Hyung, mianhae.."

"Mianhae karena selama ini aku tidak bersikap layaknya sandaran untukmu ketika kau berada di ambang keterpurukan. Mianhae karena selama ini aku kurang perhatian padamu. Mianhae karena aku terlalu berkutat dengan kesenanganku sendiri. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Minhyuk-ah" jawabnya lirih dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Aku yang bodoh karena aku ini lemah, aku rapuh, aku bukan hyung yang baik untuk kalian.."

"Hyung.."

"Dan aku bodoh karena aku menangis hanya karena perkara seperti ini. Aku bodoh kan? Jung Yonghwa bukanlah seorang yang berkharisma seperti yang banyak orang bilang. Aku ini Jung Yonghwa, seorang yang rapuh, yang lemah, dan bodoh! Tidak seharusnya dan tidak sepantasnya aku menceritakan masalah pribadiku yang menyedihkan ini padamu. Seharusnya kau tetap bersenang-senang seperti biasa. Tanpa pedulikan aku yang menyedihkan dan bodoh ini. Seharusnya sekarang kau tertawa-tawa dengan Jonghyun dan Jungshin di ruang tengah sambil main PSP, tanpa pedulikan aku yang berada di ambang keterpurukan dan kehancuran ini. Hahah. Silakan kau pergi Minhyuk-ah. Bersenang-senanglah kembali. Biarkan aku yang bodoh ini –"

"Cukup hyung!"

"Yah, memang cukup untuk hari ini. Eotthe? Aktingku meyakinkan kan Minhyuk-ah?" jawab Yonghwa hyung kemudian tertawa. Aku melongo. Dilepaskannya pelukanku perlahan, kemudian ia menyeka air mata yang tadi ditumpahkannya kasar. "Yah, tadi itu memang akting. Hahahaaa, gomawo sudah mendengarkan akting curhatku ya." Yonghwa hyung menepuk punggungku dan berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih melongo.

**Kang Minhyuk POV end**

.

_Three days later.._

Hari keempat CNBLUE hiatus dari dunia hiburan. Dan hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk ke Daegu dan menginap disana selama tiga hari. Semuanya bersuka cita. Karena liburan merupakan sebuah kata sederhana yang sangat sulit ditemukan di kamus hidup CNBLUE. Dengan kata lain, liburan merupakan hal kecil yang sangat langka bagi mereka berempat.

"Ya! Barang bawaanmu banyak sekali," Jungshin terkekeh mendengar kalimat penuh kekagetan yang dilontarkan Minhyuk. Sebenarnya barang yang dibawanya biasa saja, tidak terlalu banyak. Minhyuk saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

"Hah, ini biasa saja. Kau jangan lebay deh.." jawab Jungshin yang dijawab dengan tawa semua yang mendengarnya. Sementara Minhyuk merengut dan berjalan mendekati Jonghyun yang sedang duduk tenang sembari membuka-buka sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja.

"Hyungdeul, aku duduk disini,ya." Pinta Minhyuk dan mengeluarkan wajah aegyo-nya. Jonghyun pun mengangguk pelan dan Minhyuk dengan riang duduk diantara Jonghyun dan Yonghwa yang sedang melihat track list iPhone-nya. Yonghwa melirik dua dongsaengnya itu dan menatap mereka datar. Kemudian kembali asik dengan iPhone-nya.

"Hyung, aku mengantuk.." kata Minhyuk manja kemudian langsung menaruh kepalanya di paha Jonghyun yang hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Kau ini, berangkat saja belum tapi sudah mengantuk eoh? Dasar manja," jawab Jonghyun seraya mengacak rambut Minhyuk gemas. Kemudian dikelitikinya leher Minhyuk yang tertawa-tawa geli. "Lagi?" tanya Jonghyun sembari mengelitiki Minhyuk lebih keras lagi.

"Ya! Ya! Hyung! Hentikan! Hahaha, geli hyung! Hahahahaaa!" Minhyuk yang tidak tahan terus dikelitiki pun bangun dan langsung lari meninggalkan Jonghyun yang mengejarnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Jungshin menatap miris hyungnya yang tengah mengutak-atik iPhone-nya ini. Kemudian merangsek mendekati Yonghwa yang tetap bergeming.

"Hyung," panggil Jungshin lagi ketika Yonghwa tak kunjung merespon. Yonghwa yang jengah pun menanggapinya.

"Apa? Sakit memang, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada mereka. Aku hanya bisa memendam semua ini dan membiarkan waktu menjawabnya, meskipun kecil kemungkinannya Minhyuk juga menyukaiku."

"Hyung, kita beli ice cream yuk!" kata Jungshin sembari nyengir tidak jelas. Yonghwa mengangkat sebelah alis dan kembali berkutat dengan dunianya yang sepi.

"Jonghyun hyung! Aku ingin duduk bersamamu di tengah, ne?" pinta Jungshin manja. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jonghyun, ditariknya Jonghyun ke dalam mobil dan duduk di tengah. Alasannya ia ingin duduk bersama Jonghyun, agar Jonghyun tidak mengganggu saat-saat kebersamaan Minhyuk dengan Yonghwa. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi melihat Yonghwa, hyung yang dicintainya kian hari kian murung. Meskipun Yonghwa mencintai Minhyuk, baginya tak apa asalkan Yonghwa tersenyum sumringah pun itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin bersama Jonghyun hyung. Baiklah, bersama Yonghwa hyung pun tak apa. Ayo hyung!" Minhyuk ikut menarik lengan Yonghwa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok mobil yang empuk.

"Kalau ingin bersama Jonghyun, kenapa tidak bilang saja?" ujar Yonghwa sebal lebih kepada dirinya sendiri namun ucapannya terdengar oleh Minhyuk.

"Ani hyung, aku ingin bersamamu kok!" jawab Minhyuk kemudian tertawa. Yonghwa hanya mendecis melihat Minhyuk yang sepertinya hanya ingin mengatasi kesalahpahamannya.

**Jung Yonghwa POV**

Perjalanan menuju Daegu sangat melelahkan. Suasana mobil yang ditumpangi kami pun mulai sunyi senyap setelah mereka berkicau riang sedari tadi tanpa jeda, minus aku tentunya. Moodku semakin memburuk kian hari. Semuanya kini tertidur, tetapi aku tidak. Aku tetap terjaga. Sulit bagiku untuk tidur. Tetapi meskipun Minhyuk terpisah dengan Jonghyun untuk sementara, tetap saja mereka bercengkrama riang dan menganggapku bagaikan obat nyamuk belaka. Dan ketika mereka tidur, merupakan sebuah nikmat tak terkira bagiku.

Aku menoleh dan menatap Minhyuk yang tertidur pulas. Deru napasnya terdengar seperti melodi terindah di dunia ini. Sungguh. Rambutnya sedikit menutupi keningnya. Kusibakkan perlahan helaian rambut hitam legam itu. Kuelus wajahnya yang selembut kapas itu dengan hati-hati, tak ingin mengusiknya dari alam mimpinya. Sebuah garis melengkung tersungging di bibirku. Sebuah garis melengkung yang berasal dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Ya, senyuman tulus di bibirku kembali muncul setelah beberapa hari ini menguap pergi entah kemana. Senyuman yang merupakan tanda aku merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Minhyuk di sisiku ini.

"Saranghae,"

Akhirnya suku kata sederhana namun sakti itu meluncur dari lidahku yang selalu kelu apabila hendak mengungkapkannya. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya, aku takut hubungan kami akan menjadi buruk jika kuungkapkan ini. Dan itu akan berdampak pada CNBLUE, dan aku tentu tidak mau mengecewakan para Boice.

"Hnn," Minhyuk menggeliat perlahan. Kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan bias cahaya mengenai retina cantiknya. "Hyung," katanya pelan. Aku menatap Minhyuk tanpa berkedip.

"Ne?" aku terpesona dengan pesona Minhyuk. Dia terlihat sangat manis disaat tertidur seperti ini. Ingin rasanya kulakukan semua hal yang ada di benakku sekarang. Tetapi aku menahannya karena jika ku melakukannya, aku gegabah.

"Hnn" Minhyuk kembali menggeliat halus dengan imutnya. Lalu ia menghempaskan kepalanya ke pahaku seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Jonghyun tadi siang. Aku tersentak dan tak percaya, tapi ini kenyataan. Tuhan, terima kasih.. belum juga mereda keterkejutanku, Minhyuk kembali membuatku tersentak dengan tangannya yang mulai melingkar di pinggangku. Tentu saja aku merasa terbang ke langit ketujuh. Seorang Kang Minhyuk, namja yang kucintai memeluk pinggangku dan tertidur di pahaku!

Kuusap-usap punggungnya agar ia kembali pulas. Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku! Ya ampun, aku benar-benar terbang ke langit ketujuh ketika Minhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku. Jika seperti ini, mau sampai satu abad pun aku takkan pegal! Kukecup pelan puncak kepalanya, aroma shampo Minhyuk memenuhi rongga dadaku.

Perlahan, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang. Aku mulai menguap dan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Dan detik berikutnya semua keinginan di benakku terlaksana dalam alam mimpi.

.

Suara tawa khas Jonghyun kembali terdengar dan merusak saat-saat lelapnya tidurku. Hh, bersiaplah aku memiliki mood jelek lagi. Ok, Jung Yonghwa, mimpi indah selesai! Dan sekarang bersiaplah menerima kenyataan yang akan membuatmu sakit kembali.

Aku mengerjapkan kelopak mataku yang terasa berat. Menggeliat perlahan. Ketika kesadaranku sudah hampir sepenuhnya kembali, kulirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiriku. 19.30 AM. Aku melirik pahaku yang menjadi bantal Minhyuk tertidur. Yah, pasti ia sudah keluar dan ikut bersenang-senang. Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian disini?

Lho?

Tangan Minhyuk masih melingkar manis di pinggangku. Itu berarti.. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Pasti rona merah terlukiskan di wajahku. Ternyata mimpi indah masih mengikutiku. Yah setidaknya hingga detik ini. Aku bangunkan Minhyuk tidak ya?

Tidak ah! Nanti aku mengganggunya. Tidak apa kan, sekali-kali aku berduaan dengan Minhyuk, yah meskipun Minhyuk dalam kondisi tertidur.. Lebih baik kutunggu hingga ia bangun sendiri.

20 minutes later..

Minhyuk tak kunjung bangun. Sudah 20 menit sejak aku terbangun tadi. Tapi aku tidak bosan, karena aku bebas memandangi wajahnya yang damai saat tertidur. Kuelus pelan wajahnya. Kuusap rambutnya. Kuelus tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku. Ingin rasanya aku mengecup pipinya.

Baiklah, sekali ini saja..

Kutundukkan wajahku hingga jarak semakin terhapus diantara kami. Kurasakan hembusan napas Minhyuk yang lembut. Dan itu semakin membuat jantungku berdegup kencang tak keruan. Ketika jarak antara kami semakin dekat, kumantapkan hatiku yang sempat ragu-ragu.

Ini mungkin ungkapan rasa sayang sesama keluarga bagi Minhyuk. Tapi bagiku ini lebih special dari itu. ini ungkapan rasa cintaku padanya. Ok, aku gila mungkin, tetapi Minhyuk pun juga sepertiku, menyukai sesama jenis. Walau kecil kemungkinannya aku yang disukainya, dan lebih besar kemungkinannya ia menyukai Jonghyun, aku tak peduli. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menyerah jika Jonghyun yang dipilihnya. Aku akan mencoba untuk merelakannya. Dan anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan perpisahan jika aku harus menyerah. Aku berjanji takkan mengusiknya lagi bersama Jonghyun. Dan biarlah aku kembali dalam dunia kesendirianku yang menyedihkan.

Ini hanya pipi, ya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar membuatku merasa silau. Benar-benar menyilaukan dan kemudian hilang begitu saja. Mungkinkah ini flash kamera?

"Hyung, chukkae! Kau berhasil mewujudkan impianmu!" bisikan Jungshin membuatku buru-buru mengangkat kepalaku dan kembali tercipta jarak antara wajahku dan wajah Minhyuk. Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut mobil van yang kami tumpangi. Berusaha mencari sosok Jonghyun di salah satu sisinya. "Tenang hyung, Jonghyun hyung masih di luar.." kata Jungshin enteng seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Atau gerak-gerikku yang terlalu kentara ya?

"Berikan padaku!"

"Shireo! Akan kuperlihatkan ini pada Jonghyun hyung, kekeke~" Jungshin mengerling jahil sembari menggerak-gerakkan ponselnya di depan wajahku. Ish, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"ANDWAE!"

"Gwaenchana hyung. Lagipula tadi kan belum terjadi. Masih hampir.." Jungshin terkekeh geli kemudian langsung mengambil ancang-ancang segera kabur dari tatapan maut penuh amarahku.

**Jung Yonghwa POV end.**

"Hyung.."

"Ne? Ah, mian, kau terbangun karena berisik ya?" Yonghwa menyibakkan helaian rambut yang sedikit menutupi mata Minhyuk dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian dielusnya pipi lembut Minhyuk yang sangat disayanginya itu sembari tersenyum.

"Hyung, whoah?" Minhyuk yang terkaget langsung bangkit dengan tergesa. Dan itu menyebabkan kepalanya terantuk sesuatu. "Appoyo.." gumamnya sendiri sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk begitu keras itu.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yonghwa sembari ikut mengelus kepala Minhyuk yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidur disini, hyung?" Minhyuk menunjuk paha Yonghwa yang menjadi sandaran tidurnya tadi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ne."

"Jeongmal? Ah, hyung mianhae.. Kau pasti pegal karenaku." Yonghwa tersenyum tipis seraya mengacak surai legam milik namdongsaeng tercintanya itu. Sang empunya surai hanya menunjukkan wajah aegyo-nya yang begitu memikat.

"Oh, ayolaahh.. aku tak apa. Kkaja, kita keluar!" Yonghwa menggandeng tangan Minhyuk dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam vila setelah membawa barang bawaan masing-masing.

Udara segar khas malam hari langsung menyergap hidung dua insan yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya itu. Langit cerah Daegu menampakkan kerlip bintang yang menghampar bebas di angkasa. Terlihat sedikit kepulan asap di ujung sana disertai dengan aroma barbeque yang lezat. Membuat mereka semakin bersemangat menghabiskan liburan.

.

"Hoaaahh! Kita bisa bersantai disini, menonton tv, main psp, minum coke, atau yang lainnya!" Yonghwa hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Minhyuk yang sangat kekanakan itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama di Daegu ini.

"Jonghyun hyuuuuunggg!"

Langkah Yonghwa terhenti seketika. Lagi-lagi Jonghyun yang dicari Minhyuk. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas mengepal kuat. Berusaha keras menahan keinginan meninju tembok di hadapannya. Ingin sekali ia mengemukakan yang sebenarnya, tapi apa daya?

**Lee Jungshin POV**

"Jonghyun hyuuuuunggg!"

Teriakan Minhyuk membahana hingga terdengar ke taman belakang tempat aku dan Jonghyun hyung menyiapkan barbeque untuk kami berempat. Jonghyun hyung terkekeh dan menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Dibersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran arang kemudian ia melangkah masuk ke dalam mengikuti arah suara Minhyuk.

"Jungshin-ah! Kau lanjutkan dulu, ne? Aku akan segera kembali!" teriak Jonghyun hyung riang sembari melempar serbet bekas ia mengelap tangannya tadi. Dengan sigap kutangkap serbet itu dan melanjutkan acara persiapan barbeque CNBLUE.

BRAAAKK!

"Ah! Jungshin pabo! Yonghwa hyung gawat! Pasti ia bakal ngamuk." Gumamku kemudian langsung berlari masuk ke dalam tanpa menghiraukan peralatan di taman yang begitu berantakan.

.

Tok..tok..tokk..

"..."

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?"

"..."

Aku menghela napas berat. Kalau sudah begini, pastilah sulit untuk membujuknya walau sekedar untuk membuka pintu.

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini. Biarlah waktu menjawabnya."

"..."

"Hyung, aku tahu ini sakit. Biarlah mereka bersenang-senang sesuka hati mereka. Kau dan aku tidak punya hak untuk melarang mereka. Kau jangan egois, hyung. Jangan buat kami bingung dengan sikapmu itu hyung. Kumohon.."

"..."

"Cobalah untuk mengungkapkannya hyung. Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Apa kau tidak lelah hyung, selalu tertutup akan masalahmu pada kami? Kita keluarga. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya itu masalah nanti hyung."

"..."

"Hyung, kau mau menenangkan diri tak apa. Aku menurutimu. Tapi biar bagaimanapun kau harus makan. Kau punya maag, tidak boleh terlambat makan, hyung. Nanti kalau kau sakit, kami semua akan sedih. CNBLUE tanpamu terasa hampa, hyung. Sungguh. Aku merindukan tawa lepasmu, kejahilanmu, dan kebijaksanaanmu saat kau menghibur kami, para dongsaengmu. Aku sadar ini saatnya kami yang balas melakukannya untukmu."

"Kau benar. Aku salah. Aku kekanakan. Aku egois. Aku bukan hyung yang baik. Aku bukan leader yang baik. Aku payah. Aku bodoh. Aku tidak memikirkan kalian hanya karena masalahku ini. Aku selalu merepotkanmu, Jungshin. Mianhae. Seharusnya aku tidak mengumbar ini pada siapapun. Biarkan aku mengatasinya sendiri. Itu karena aku bodoh, ya kan? Aku kekanakan, aku egois, aku payah." Terdengar suara pelan Yonghwa hyung. Aku tersenyum tipis. Bujukanku kali ini berhasil.

"Kau akan mengungkapkannya pada Minhyuk?"

"Tidak." beribu ton beban menimpaku lagi. Fiuh.. ini lebih sulit dari yang kukira.

"Baiklah hyung. Aku permisi."

"Jungshin? Yonghwa hyung mana?" tanya Jonghyun hyung begitu aku keluar tanpa membawa apapun dan siapapun disampingku.

"Dia kelelahan. Sekarang sedang berusaha tidur." Jawabku. Berbohong.

"Kelelahan? Bukannya selama perjalanan kemari kita semua hanya duduk manis, main, dan tidur ya? Bahkan ia cuma duduk diam tanpa sepatah katapun." Timpal Minhyuk diikuti anggukan pelan Jonghyun hyung. Aku tersenyum tipis seraya mengendikkan bahu.

"Mm, bujuk saja dia. Dia belum makan, sedangkan dia punya maag. Tadi sudah kubujuk, tapi dia tak mau keluar." Jawabku sambil menatap Minhyuk dalam penuh berjuta arti.

"Ne."

**Lee Jungshin POV end.**

.

"Aniya, aku mengantuk. Makan saja duluan." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara gumaman pelan tanda daya Yonghwa bahkan sebelum Minhyuk mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Hyung.. jebal. Kau harus makan."

"Malas."

"Hyung!"

"Shireo! Nanti saja!"

"Hyung, keluar atau kami pulang meninggalkanmu!" balas Minhyuk mengancam dengan nada penuh kekesalan.

"Pulang saja." Jawab Yonghwa tanpa peduli ancaman Minhyuk.

"Ish! Hyung!"

"Apa? Sudahlah aku yang lebih tau aku lapar atau tidak. Sana makan duluan!" balas Yonghwa lagi tanpa ada terbesit rasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah, kau tidak memiliki jatah!" teriak Minhyuk yang kini sudah benar-benar kesal akan tingkah childish hyungnya itu. Padahal dirinya sendiri juga bersikap childish tanpa disadarinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Cicitan burung di puncak pohon ek di depan sebuah bangunan kokoh bergaya tradisional Korea itu terdengar halus. Butiran embun membasahi kisi jendela. Dan sirat-sirat kabut tebal menutupi pandangan sejauh mata memandang. Pintu kayu berdecit kecil ketika digeser pelan. Muncullah sesosok namja tegap bertinggi semampai dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung. Dipeganginya tembok yang diukir halus nan indah sepanjang perjalanannya keluar ruangan.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sudut ruang tengah yang dipenuhi tumpukan bantal yang begitu menggoda. Menyeringai manis mengundangnya merebahkan diri disana. Dipenuhinya keinginan hati itu, diambilnya dua bantal dan ditidurinya perlahan. Kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus khas anak kucing setelah namja itu mendapatkan posisi ternyaman untuk kembali tidur.

Sorot wajahnya terlihat tenang kala tertidur. Jauh lebih baik ketimbang ketika ia terjaga. Raut kekecewaan, kelelahan, dan ketersiksaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya ketika terjaga. Dan ketika ia terbang ke alam mimpi, semua raut menyedihkan itu enyah sudah. Dialah Jung Yonghwa.

::

**Kang Minhyuk POV**

Mimpiku indah semalam. Sangat indah hingga aku pun merasa enggan untuk bangun. Mimpi yang terlalu indah dan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata sehingga aku tahu kalian pasti penasaran setengah mati. Aaahh~ semoga keberuntunganku mengikutiku dan semoga mimpi indah itu kenyataan. Bisa kau amini? Terima kasih! ^^

Senyumanku terusik oleh adanya setumpuk foto di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Apa ini? Dengan segenap rasa penasaran yang tak bisa kutahan lagi, kudekati foto-foto itu.

Foto pertama. Fotoku ketika sedang latihan. Raut wajahku serius sekali tetapi sangat indah dikarenakan bias cahaya mentari yang menelusup masuk membuat rambutku berkilau keemasan. Kapan foto ini diambil ya? Mengapa aku tak menyadarinya?

_Keseriusanmu dalam berlatih adalah salah satu hal yang kusukai dalam dirimu.._

Foto kedua. Fotoku ketika sedang merajuk. Ah, aku ingat. Ini fotoku pada saat aku menginginkan segelas jus jeruk lagi tetapi itu dilarang oleh Jonghyun hyung. Katanya, aku sudah mabuk jus jeruk. Ada-ada saja, memangnya ada mabuk jus jeruk?

_Lihat, kau mabuk jus jeruk! Tetapi masih merajuk ingin menambahnya lagi! Ck!_

Foto ketiga. Fotoku ketika menangis karena – oh! Ini memalukan! Aku menangis karena menonton film drama? Tidak! Reputasi Kang Minhyuk bisa hancur!

_Huahahahaaaa! Hanya karena adegan melankolis drama, kau menjadi cengeng seperti ini? Payah. LOL_

Foto keempat. Fotoku ketika aku tertidur pulas. Aku mengangkat alis, apakah aku seimut ini? *duak.

_Kau manis sekali! Kau lebih manis dari wanita manapun!_

Foto kelima. Fotoku bersama Jonghyun hyung yang sedang bercanda riang. Aku tersenyum melihat foto ini, mendadak, darahku berdesir, degup jantungku juga lima kali lebih cepat, wajahku memanas. Perlahan, seperti foto sebelumnya, kubalik foto itu dan kubaca tulisan rapi di belakangnya.

_Aku merasakan jantungku tidak normal. Selalu berdegup kencang ketika beradu pandang denganmu. Aku juga selalu merasa gusar dan gelisah ketika kau kelelahan, pulang terlalu larut, ataupun ketika kau berubah pendiam. Aku memang tak menunjukkannya pada semua orang, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya padamu. Mungkinkah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Jika ya, ini membingungkan. Sesaat membuatmu melambung tinggi, sesaat kemudian menghempaskanmu kembali ke tanah dengan kasar. Tetapi aku menikmatinya._

_Aku akan mengungkapkannya padamu.  
Aku menyayangimu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu.  
Saranghanikka Kang Minhyuk. _

_Kang Minhyuk – Lee Jonghyun forever :D_

– _Lee Jonghyun._

Aku membekap mulutku. Aku tak percaya ini. Mungkinkah? Benarkah? Nyatakah? Atau ini hanya melanjutkan mimpiku semalam?

Aku terpaku di sisi ranjang. Masih bingung membedakan mana yang kenyataan, mana yang mimpi. Waktu terlewat begitu saja tanpa kusadari.

"KANG MINHYUK SARANGHAE!"

Buru-buru aku melangkah dan menghampiri jendela besar bertirai lembut yang dilewati cahaya mentari pagi. Terlihat Jonghyun hyung memegang spanduk besar bertuliskan 'KANG MINHYUK SARANGHAE'. Entah kapan itu disiapkannya, aku tak peduli.

Aku buru-buru lari menerjang pintu tanpa menghiraukan apa yang kutabrak. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah menghampiri Jonghyun hyung saat ini juga. Aku berlari ke dekapannya. Semua berlalu begitu lambat. Kami berpelukan erat. Dengan wajah yang sumringah. Kurasakan ia mencium tengkukku dan membuatku agak merinding.

"Hyung, jangan sekarang. Ini masih pagi." Kataku ketika sudah kehabisan napas.

"Lalu kau maunya kapan? Nanti malam?" Jonghyun hyung mengerling nakal dan membuatku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Shireo!" sergahku cepat. Jonghyun hyung tertawa keras.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya setelah tawanya mereda. Aku menarik napas, memenuhi rongga dadaku dengan oksigen yang aku tak tahu sudah terkontaminasi karbon dioksida atau belum.

"Nado saranghae," kataku singkat, padat, jelas. Jonghyun hyung tertegun sejenak. Mungkin masih mencerna kata-kataku.

"Nado? Nado?"

"Ne, nado saranghae, hyung!" ulangku. Jonghyun hyung memerah, kemudian direngkuhnya aku dalam pelukannya. Kubenamkan wajahku ke dada bidangnya. Aahh~ akhirnya aku punya kekasih!

Perasaanku amat sangat berbunga-bunga pagi ini. Esok. Dan seterusnya. Ternyata mimpi indah itu menjadi kenyataan. Membawaku melambung tinggi ke angkasa bertaburkan jutaan bintang.

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau membuatku merasakan cinta. Meskipun aku tahu ini cinta terlarang, pada dasarnya tiada cinta yang berakar dari kekangan dan paksaan. Karena cinta itu indah. Cinta itu berharga. Terima kasih juga untukmu, yang sudah membantu menjadikan ini kenyataan.

**Kang Minhyuk POV end**

.

**Jung Yonghwa POV**

"KANG MINHYUK SARANGHAE!" aku terlonjak begitu mendengar teriakan sekeras itu. Telingaku sampai sedikit berdenging karenanya.

"Jonghyun" gumamku pelan, nyaris tanpa suara. Tatapan mataku menerawang jauh. "Jonghyun, Jonghyun, Jonghyun.." kataku lagi. Ck! Mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata terhidang manis di hadapanku! Kupejamkan mataku, berusaha meyakinkan kalau itu hanya halusinasi belaka. Hanya karena aku kurang tidur, hanya karena aku memiliki beban pikiran. Hanya itu.

Harapan kecil itu pupus sudah ketika kulihat sekelebat sosok Minhyuk berlari menerjang pintu dan tak peduli vas bunga ditabraknya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi diluar, Minhyuk dan Jonghyun.

Tepatnya aku tak mau tahu.

Aku berjalan mendekati jendela. Rasa ingin tahuku memenangkan rasa gengsiku setelah beradu batin yang cukup lama. Yah, aku sudah siap menerima segala kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Ne, nado saranghae, hyung!"napasku tercekat. Hanya itu yang kudengar dari bibir seorang Kang Minhyuk. Kalimat yang sangat kuimpikan. Kalimat yang sangat kuinginkan. Sayangnya kalimat itu bukan untukku, melainkan untuk Jonghyun yang memenangkan persaingan ini. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau kemungkinan Minhyuk juga menyukaiku itu tak lebih dari dua persen. Dan kemungkinan Minhyuk menyukai Jonghyun itu mencapai 98.00 persen akurat. Tak mungkin kurang dari itu, lebih, iya.

Sakit.

Air mataku yang sedari tadi menggenang dan memburamkan pandanganku mulai merosot keluar. Kian lama kian menderas. Bahkan aku sendiri tak dapat menghentikannya. Aku menangis dalam diam. Menangis dalam penderitaan yang mendalam. Menangis tanpa suara lebih memilukan daripada menangis histeris sekalipun.

Kau berpura-pura kuat di hadapan orang terkasihmu. Tapi pertahananmu langsung runtuh begitu saja ketika kau kembali dalam kesendirian? Tidakkah itu menyakitkan? Tidakkah itu memilukan? Tidakkah itu rasanya dicampakkan secara tidak langsung? Yang justru malah membuat semua semakin menyakitkan, runyam dan sulit? Tidakkah kau kalut? Tidakkah kau putus asa? Tidakkah kau kehilangan gairah hidup?

"Hyung, kenapa kau menangis?" tanpa peduli siapa yang memanggilku, langsung kupeluk ia. Menumpahkan segala sakitku yang selalu kupendam dalam. Kubenamkan wajahku ke dadanya, menangis keras di dalamnya. Ini lebih menyakitkan ketimbang ketika noona – istri hyungku – yang kusayangi menderita coma karena kecelakaan mobilnya dan akhirnya berakibat fatal. Kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi.

"Uljima hyung, kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau tak keberatan." Katanya sembari mengusap punggungku pelan. Tidak, aku tidak butuh cerita. Aku hanya ingin sandaran selama aku rapuh seperti ini. Hanya itu. Sesederhana itu.

"Katakan pada Minhyuk, aku bahagia melihatnya bahagia.." kataku lirih. Sesederhana itu. Aku tak tahu apakah aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Nyatanya, aku menangis bahkan disaat Minhyuk bahagia.

Katakan pada Minhyuk, aku bahagia melihatnya bahagia.. _bila bersamaku_.

**Author POV**

Bar sudah sepi dari pengunjung. Para pelayan sudah membereskan segala ini dan itu. Namun masih ada seorang namja berpenampilan kusut yang duduk disana. Sudah sangat mabuk. Sudah delapan botol ia habiskan sendirian malam itu. Delapan botol sendirian.

"Ya~ aku minta satu lagi, honey!" pintanya. Meracau tak jelas. Bahkan bartender yang berkepala plontos itu dipanggilnya honey.

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Kau sudah mabuk berat, Tuan." Tolak bartender itu. Yang menyulut amarah namja kusut itu.

"Ya~ pembeli adalah raja. Kau tidak bisa melarangku~ ayolaaaahh" rajuknya lagi. Namun si bartender bergeming, tak beranjak sejengkal pun. Si bartender mendesah bingung. Siapa yang akan membawa namja ini pulang kalau ia mabuk berat dan datang seorang diri?

"Minhyuk.. saranghae~ Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar amat-sangat mencintaimu~ lebih dari apapun yang kupunyaaa~" ia meracau. Membuat si bartender menatapnya prihatin. Sebegitu pedihkah masalahnya?

"Hyung! Kau disini rupanya!" raut wajah Jungshin yang semula lega kembali cemas ketika dilihatnya delapan botol berjejer rapi di dekat hyungnya itu.

"Kau Minhyuk? Syukurlah kau datang." Kata si bartender mendesah lega. Jungshin menatap Yonghwa tak percaya dan tak menghiraukan bartender itu. Tak percaya sepelik itu penderitaannya yang dipendam seorang diri.

"Bawa dia pulang. Sudah sangat mabuk." Kata bartender itu. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Lanjutnya lagi. Jungshin mengangguk dan segera memapah tubuh namja yang merupakan Yonghwa itu keluar dari bar.

"Dunia itu indah~ kau bebas melakukan apapun sesukamu~" gumam Yonghwa meracau tak jelas. Jungshin berpaling dari kemudi dan menatap hyungnya itu sedih. Diparkirnya mobil di pinggir jalan dan ia tak kuasa menahan tangis melihat hyungnya begitu tertekan, tanpa bisa ia melakukan apapun untuk meringankan beban mental hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, jebal. Jangan seperti ini.." kata Jungshin seraya menggenggam erat tangan Yonghwa. Air matanya jatuh sudah. "Kumohon jangan pendam masalahmu seorang diri. Kau harus berbagi."

Yonghwa menatap Jungshin, kemudian ia mulai berbagi masalahnya padanya. Meski masih dalam pengaruh mabuk, Jungshin masih bisa mengerti.

"Aku mencintai Minhyuk. Tapi Minhyuk mencintai Jonghyun. Lalu Jonghyun mencintai Minhyuk. Lantas siapa yang kau sukai Jungshinnie? Apa kau sama sepertiku, hem?" sederhana. Begitu sederhana pengakuan Yonghwa. Namun mengandung arti yang begitu menyayat-nyayat baginya.

"Aku menyukaimu, hyung!"

"Jinjja? Wah, lalu kita bagaimana? Jonghyun dan Minhyuk sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, hahahaaa – aneh ya, mereka kan sama-sama pria, tapi mengapa saling menyukai? Aaahhh~ cinta itu membingungkaan~"

"Tidurlah, hyung. Kau butuh istirahat." Jungshin menurunkan kursi Yonghwa dan membuatnya berada di posisi tidur, beberapa menit kemudian, racauannya berhenti dan digantikan oleh dengkuran halus yang menyiratkan ketenangan. Jungshin menghela napas lega ketika Yonghwa mulai tenang, berarti pengaruh mabuknya sudah mulai berkurang.

::

"Hmpfh! Hmpfh!" Yonghwa menerjang masuk ke kamar mandi begitu ia bangun dari tidurnya yang melelahkan. Mendadak ia merasa mual dan begitu pusing. Seluruh dongsaengnya gempar setengah mati ketika mengetahui Yonghwa pulang dalam keadaan mabuk semalam. Dan kini, ketiganya tengah menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan cemas. Kemudian terdengar suara lenguhan(?) yang terus terulang-ulang. Minhyuk langsung lari ke dapur begitu mendapat pencerahan. Dibongkarnya lemari makanan tanpa rasa perikemakanan-an sedikit pun. Diobrak-abriknya hingga menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Susu.

Segelas susu panas masih setia dalam genggaman Minhyuk. Ia tahu kalau susu bisa menetralkan rasa mual akibat mabuk. Jonghyun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Siap-siap menelepon Uisanim jika terjadi sesuatu pada hyungnya. Sedangkan Jungshin menunggu di depan pintu, kalau-kalau Yonghwa langsung limbung ketika membuka pintu nanti.

Cklek.

Semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Yang ditatap hanya menatap mereka lemas tak berdaya. Bibirnya pucat pasi. Begitupun wajahnya. Kakinya gemetar tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

"HYUNG!"

::

"Tenang saja, Yonghwa hanya kelelahan dan kurasa masalah berat sedang ditanggungnya seorang diri. Jadi, ia memilih untuk melampiaskan semuanya dengan minum sampai delapan botol seperti itu. Cobalah untuk mengajaknya bicara, cobalah untuk mendengarkannya. Terus terang aku kaget dan tak percaya Yonghwa bisa menjadi seperti ini.." kata Kim Uisanim sembari menempelkan punggung tangan halusnya ke kening Yonghwa yang tertidur pulas di ranjang.

"Sebenarnya masalah apa yang menderanya begitu pelik? Kondisi fisiknya baik-baik saja, tapi aku tak yakin mengenai kondisi mentalnya. Lihat raut wajahnya, tak menyiratkan ketenangan dan kelegaan sedikit pun. Berarti minumnya semalam tidak membantu." Lanjut Kim Uisanim. Jonghyun menggigit bibir. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Yonghwa pada dirinya sewaktu di meja makan tempo hari.

"_Gomawo Jonghyun, sudah membuat moodku menjadi sangat jelek."_

Apa dirinya yang menyebabkan Yonghwa seperti ini? Apa semuanya ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya? Apa ada yang salah dalam dirinya hingga akhirnya berujung seperti ini?

"Uisanim, sepertinya hyung menjadi sering melamun, menyendiri, dan bersikap sinis padaku akhir-akhir ini." kata Jonghyun angkat bicara. Semua langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Minhyuk dan Kim Uisanim menatapnya bingung. Sementara Jungshin menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Berarti hubungan kalian sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini?" putus Kim Uisanim. Jonghyun mengangguk ragu. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengajaknya bicara?"

"Entahlah. Saat itu aku juga kurang peduli padanya. Kupikir ia sedang uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini, jadi tak terlalu kutanggapi serius." Kim Uisanim manggut-manggut. Setidaknya ia mulai mengerti akar masalahnya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Aku! Yonghwa hyung pernah berkata padaku kalau orang yang dicintainya itu mirip denganku. Manik matanya indah, dan berbentuk bulan sabit juga sepertiku. Kulitnya juga sebersih milikku. Sayangnya dia belum melihat ke arahnya. Dia sibuk dengan hyungnya sendiri. Dan katanya dia benci dengan hyung orang yang disukainya itu. Karena dia merebut semua saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan orang itu." kata Minhyuk polos. "Kemudian ia memelukku dan menangis dalam pelukanku, itu sangat memilukan Uisanim. Meskipun ia berkata itu aktingnya, tapi aku tak percaya begitu saja. Akting itu begitu nyata. Lebih ke perasaan diri sendiri yang dalam keterpurukan," lanjut Minhyuk. Air matanya mulai menggenang. Kemudian disekanya kasar air mata itu sebelum semuanya melihatnya.

"Jadi? Ah, kumohon ceritakan yang sebenarnya. Supaya kalian dapat menyelesaikan ini semua dengan baik. Jungshin? Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kim Uisanim mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jungshin.

"Mm," Jungshin menggumam tak jelas. Membuat ketiga orang yang lainnya menatapnya dengan tidak sabar. Sementara Jungshin pun sedang sibuk menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan mengungkapkan semuanya, agar semuanya beres? Tetapi ia tak mau menyakiti hati hyung yang disukainya itu. Benar-benar dilema yang memusingkan.

"Katakan saja."

Jungshin baru akan membuka mulut setelah ia memutuskan untuk tak menceritakan semuanya. Rangkaian kata-kata sudah bergumul di benaknya. Siap untuk mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Hnn,"

"Hyung!" ketiga namja itu langsung menyerbu hyungnya yang masih terbaring di ranjang. Kim Uisanim tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka yang layaknya anak kecil itu. Perlahan, ia beranjak dan berjalan keluar. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya.

"Uisanim, gomawo." Ujar pemilik tangan itu.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo." Balas Kim Uisanim seraya tersenyum. "Lain kali jangan minum terlalu banyak, ne?" sosok pemilik tangan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah. "Ah, aku pamit dulu. Jika kau butuh aku, telepon saja, ne?" pesan Kim Uisanim lembut. Ia mengangguk lagi.

_Aku akan berusaha menatapmu tanpa merasakan getaran itu. Aku akan berusaha mencobanya. Aku tahu aku tak bisa memaksakan kehendakku dan aku pun tak kuasa melawan takdir. Meskipun rasanya pedih, aku akan melakukannya. Butuh waktu lama, memang. Hingga rasa sakit ini menguap seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku menyerah. Aku akan memendam segala perasaanku padamu sedalam-dalamnya tanpa ingin kubuka kembali._

_Gomawo, Minhyuk-ah._

_Untuk segalanya. Kau sudah memberiku banyak. Rasanya menyenangkan. Walaupun bagiku rasa sakit itu lebih banyak.._

_Aku menyerah, aku mengalah..  
Aku tak peduli pada segala rasa sakit ini,  
Aku tak peduli pada keinginanku memilikimu seutuhnya lagi._

_Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tertawa lepas tanpa beban._

_Hanya itu. Sesederhana itu._

**END.**


End file.
